Torture
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Harry captures Pansy.


The air was cold and damp and congealed in the atmosphere like a dark cloud. The only source of light was from the moon, the light slanted in through the bars

. she could make out its fullness and brightness through the bars. she tapped her feet on the granite floor imagining it to be icy to the touch. She wiggled her writs hoping to loosen the ropes but to no avail, they were secured by extra charms. "tell me how to find Hermione and Ron..or else!" the voice snarled from the shadows. The impact of the threat wasn't lost on her nor was the unspoken promise to carry it out! She whimpered as if on cue even managing a small tear to run down her porcelain face.

"I don't know!"

he emerged in front of her, suddenly into her face. His green orbs glowed with fierce intensity. "what did you do Hermione and Ron!" he demanded. "what in Merlins name are you talking about!" she cried, fear etched into her face. "I didn't do anything to your stupid friends and you can't do this to me!" she yelled into his face, courage slowly creeping into her voice. "I can unless you tell me where they are!" he growled. she cowered in the chair, trying to sink as low as she possibly could but the chair was thick and made of the sturdiest wood.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MUDBLOOD AND THE WEASEL ARE!"

her scream resonated in the tiny room, the fear and helplessness in her words momentarily disarming him. he stared at her for a long time. his green into her blue hues that swarm with unshed tears. Without another word he left the room without a backward glance.

She breathed hot air into the cold room, relief flooding her face and then a tiny smile graced her lips. "I thought he would never leave!" she muttered darkly, brushing away tears with her shoulders and wiped the smile from her face. '_ In all honesty I expected him to be more ..forceful! I do have his friends held captive somewhere! So much for the great Harry Potter!'_

She straightened herself and focused on the wooden door ,waiting for him to appear.

'probably still conspiring with professor oooooo or one of the other members of order of the phoenix. Hah! Like he could have planned this on his own who does he think he is trying to fool! On second thought ,he thinks he knows exactly who he trying to intimidate;

Pansy Parkinson, princess of slytherin by Draco Malfoy.a typical slytherin girl with no brain, talent or aim in life except to worship their husbands! I wonder how many suckers are nursing that delusion of slytherin woman or particularly..of me!"

The door opened with a lazy creak, startling her. she wore a pathetic expression, one that had often proved useful in getting her way.

It was him, again! she causally wondered why no other member had volunteered to interrogate her-then it dawned on her.

"no one knows you're doing this!" she asked quietly. "no one!" he assured darkly. He walked around her ,his eyes studied her intently. She could feel his eyes like a razor against her body. He leaned agaisnt her ear, his breath hot and heavy. "I can do whatever I want to you and nobody can or will do anything about it!"

"what makes you sure about that!" she sneered with confidence that she didn't really feel. She heard the rustle and cracking of paper, trepidation seeped into her insides without any comprehension from her mind. "here!" he muttered harshly and tossed some sheets on her lap. She barely needed to glance at the images to get an idea what the subject were doing , to an individual eye it was a normal meeting in a dark alley-but to the perceptive few it was a meeting between deatheaters and the significance of pictures was-it included me.

"I've been following you for the last one week , pansy! I know full well what you know and don't know!" he spat scornfully. He turned her face in a vise like grip to look at him. she could barely suppress a gasp at the darkness of his eyes that appeared to blot the green. "Tell me where my friends are or else!" he snarled with hatred that bubbled from deep within his core. She shivered inwardly, feeling raw fear grip her insides for the first time. 'I guess the death of Dumbledore destroyed the roadblock on the path to insanity!'

She chewed her bottom lip, watching the boy who lived with a small face unable to form a coherent thought as feelings of Draco interrupted logical reasoning. "Where are my friends? Pansy" A hand tightened on her arm cutting off blood flow if she could feel anything with the bitter cold that she felt to the hollow of her bone. Mentally she calculated her options, if she ratted out on her friends, she could lose everything especially Draco whom she loved and falling in love for a slytherin was..a gift. What would she do?


End file.
